


Sensation

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You're a sensation in your own right, a Youtuber and you find that you catch some famous friends' attention.





	Sensation

“Okay, thanks for listening to my rant guys. Next week, as I have been promising, I’ll be posting a new video. I’m sorry it’s taken FOREVER, and I haven’t posted anything. But I’m going to do you all one better, and post a work out video  _and_  a cover.”  
  
You leave a video to post to your YouTube subscribers. You had almost 1.5 million subscribers, and they were expecting a video weekly. You had had a shitty day, no a shitty week. More like a shitty month.  
  
Posting videos and pictures on your YouTube account and various social media networks, was your way of giving back. You liked making people happy, and in some moments, they were happy.  
  
“Big hint, I’ve gotten this request a lot, and it’s a theme song that you’ve heard in a TV show, one of my  _favorite_  TV shows ever. Love you guys, and until next time –  **love yourself first** ,  **always keep fighting**  and know  **you are not alone**.”  
  
You always ended your videos with that reminder, as sometimes you need it more than you actually knew. Knowing your favorite actors uttered these words and meant it, some days helped you through your darkest hours.

* * *

 

Two weeks after you had posted your videos, was when it all started for you. You were wearing an AKF hoodie for your cover of Carry On my Wayward Son, and after posting to all your usual sights; you started getting attention from bigger names.  
  
Kansas started following you on twitter, liking your link to the video.  
  
Shortly after you had posted a clip over your video to Instagram, Jared Padalecki liked, commented and followed you. He did one better, finding the YouTube video, and sharing it on his Facebook. He even added you on that site as well.  
  
Shortly after he had surprised you with liking a few dozen of your photos and videos, commenting on recipes you had made, or tried, and just commenting on them, Jensen Ackles had done the same.  
  
Your notification feeds were soon filled with  **Jarpad**  and  **JensenAckles**.  
  
So you decided to spend some of your hard earned money and you head to Vegas, to your first Supernatural Convention. You wanted to do something, and even if one of the boys  _didn’t_  recognize you, or remember – you’d be able to thank them for all they had done.  
  
That you felt important.  
  
That you didn’t feel, _alone._

* * *

 

“Hey guys.” You look into your phone, and give a tired smile. “I just got in to Vegas tonight.  I’m really excited for everything that is going to go down this weekend!’  
  
‘First off, I really love my room and view at the Rio. I can see the strip, but I’m not feeling so anxious or claustrophobic being there.’ You laugh and straighten your shirt, and tuck your hair behind your ears, another sign you were nervous. ‘Second, I’m headed out to Karaoke night!’ You turn to your mirror in your hotel room, and reveal your little outfit. You had on your typical outfit. Worn out jeans, your Nike tennis shoes and your new “ _Love Yourself First_ ” shirt.  
  
‘Third – I’m here with my girl Jessie! The Tales of Moose and Squirrel, and we’re going to let lose cuz it’s her birthday Sunday!’ you squeal and turn the camera to her. She lets out a groan, and in typical fashion tries to hide her face. You turn the camera back to her and giggle. ‘She’s camera shy. But we’ll change it quickly.”  
  
“A little alcohol, and I might loosen up.” She replies, laughing. You look back to the phone and smile. “It’s true. That is a big possibility.’  
  
‘So, if you are here, even just playing in Vegas, and you see me, scream my name. Let’s be friends, have fun in Vegas. Be reckless for a night or two. Have a few drinks!’  
  
‘I’ll be posting as I go, as we are right in the middle of things in the Gold section!’  
  
“Happy birthday to me!” Jessie yells happily.  
  
“See, she’s already drunk.” You laugh. “Yes. So, keep checking back, and this week – there will more than likely be a cover of something, and I’m going to do a makeup tutorial of some make up I’m going to do for my photo ops with Jensen and Jared.”  
  
“She is very nervous about doing that this weekend.” Jessie laughs, so you point the phone to your friend.  
  
“I am not.”  
  
“Sure, whatever you say sweetheart.” She laughs, shaking her head.  
  
“Okay. So I am nervous. Hey. They’re cute! I’m a fangirl. You know how it goes. I just don’t want to look like an idiot when I go up there.”  
  
“I think every fangirl says that when they go up to meet them. Then of course they do act like idiots. It’s in female DNA to do that.”  
  
“True.” You ponder. “Very true. So. Keep checking back, and of course as always. Always keep fighting, love yourself first and know you are not alone!”

* * *

 

You walk slowly towards the convention way, you had to take a breather before heading in to your first photo op of the day.  
  
You would meet Jensen fricking Ackles, and like you had said in your video Friday, you were bloody nervous.  
  
While Jessie got to karaoke with Rob Benedict, you joined Briana Buckmaster and Kim Rhodes, and thankfully you didn’t look like an idiot then, so you were definitely afraid that you’d look stupid to Jensen.  
  
“You are in luck, you are the last person in line. Hurry and go.” The volunteer says, handing you back your ticket. You thank her quietly, screaming to yourself for almost missing your expensive photo ops. (You went all out and got more than one.)  
  
There was still a long line, so you had a chance to breathe, before going on for the photo op.  
  
By the time you had reached the front of the line, you were about ready to act like that “idiot fangirl” you didn’t want to be.  
  
“Alright. Now, who is this?” you here Jensen ask as you’re walking up to him, after showing the volunteer your three photo op tickets. “Oh. Wow, I know who you are.”  
  
You were extremely happy he had said that.  
  
“I know you. Jared got me hooked on your Instagram posts, and your YouTube videos. After Kansas tagged us in your video on Twitter.”  
  
“I can’t believe you actually remember me.” You are honest, and give him a smile.  
  
“I am obsessed with your videos. I am a big fan.”  
  
“Thank you. I’m trying not to sound like an idiotic fangirl right now, but I’m a big fan, and I know you hear this a lot, but …”  
  
“Don’t worry.” He interrupts you. “I’m trying not to fan – g. Fan boy.” He let’s out a chuckle, and you stand awkwardly. Chris is waiting patiently, so he starts things.  
  
“Okay. What are we doing?” Chris asks with a laugh.  
  
“Oh, we should get to those photo ops you paid for.” You laugh with Jensen, and give him a sheepish smile.  
  
“Yeah. We should. Um.” You held out your phone and showed him a photo on your phone. It was of an engagement photo, the couple was holding hands, and the girl’s head was on the guy’s shoulder. “If you were comfortable doing this, I would love you forever.”  
  
“Don’t you already?” he asks, laughing and standing on his mark in the room.  
  
“Well, that’s debatable.” You smile with smirk. You were starting to feel comfortable in your own skin, even if it was around him. Chris laughs and waits as you take your position next to him. “But seeing how I paid to come to a convention, I guess that statement is not too true.”  
  
You slowly take his hand, and he goes as far as to lace his fingers with yours.  
  
After a hug photo, and one where you were able to kiss him on the cheek, you were about to leave when he called after you.  
  
“Y/N?” he asks, running to the door. You turn and smile.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Come backstage with me. I don’t think Jared will be happy that I got to meet you first, can we surprise him?”  
  
“Is that all this is?” you tease him a bit and shake your head.  
  
“Well, I honestly don’t want to share you with him, but I  _should_  be nice.”


End file.
